Acuerdo
by The Promiscuous Doll
Summary: Acompáñeme. Debe haber algo para usted en mi guardarropa. Halle x Takada.


**Acuerdo**

Ya era casi de noche (el despunte de la noche, más bien). Once PM y pronto, Kiyomi Takada saldría al aire, a hacer su aparición de mediadora entre Tierra y Cielo.

Halle estrujaba un pañuelo descartable contra su sien y cuello, en un intento levemente desesperado por atrapar el sudor que le empapaba. Nunca se había considerado superficial, pero luego de tantas entrevistas, artículos publicados en revistas sensacionalistas y tomas en distintas poses de su persona, podría decirse que ya no salía de ninguna parte sin observarse un momento frente al espejo. Tampoco se permitía usar faldas por encima de las rodillas, debido a un incidente tan memorable como horripilante, en el cual un enviado de una revista que acostumbraba tener en el baño de su apartamento, había tomado un plano completo de sus bragas, que actualmente podía descargarse de la página web de la empresa, por menos de tres euros. En realidad, su espasmo y vergüenza no se debían tanto al hecho de que la cantidad de hits a un lado -no muy discreto- de sus tomas fuese superior a mil, sino que los moretones, raspones y zonas resecas en su piel descubierta, eran excesivamente visibles. En especial si colocabas tus ojos a un par de centímetros de la pantalla. Eso lo había descubierto Gevanni, y a pesar de sus gritos recriminatorios, admitió para sus adentros que tenía un punto. Amor propio, no sólo la necesidad de lucir bien para unos pervertidos.

Se puso las manos sobre la cadera y se contempló frente al espejo del camerino de Kiyomi Takada. Tenía que admitirlo: había bajado de peso (la muerte de un amante y el desayuno/almuerzo/cena consistente en un yogurt descremado con sabor a sambayón que engullía sin ganas a diario, obligada por la sensatez, eran los principales causantes). Más de diez kilogramos en masa corporal. Sus camisas le quedaban flojas sobre el busto -que seguía siendo a gusto de su nuevo festejante ilícito- copioso pero menos relleno que de costumbre, le costaba mucho más trabajo ajustarlas a su cuerpo de complexión fuerte. Cuando la estrella de la NHN abandonó la ducha en la que se había sumergido veinte minutos antes, le encontró en aquel estado.

-¡El agua está deliciosa!-Exclamó la mujer, quitándose una toalla de la cabeza, para comenzar a peinarse el cabello húmedo. Parecía mucho más alegre y jovial luego de tomar un baño. Se quejaba a menudo de lo estresante que le resultaba ser el nexo entre la justicia divina y sus masas adoradoras, pero era un peso que soportaba de todo corazón, en nombre de la futura utopía que Kira construiría a su lado. Y su rating en aumento, que favorecía su carrera, por supuesto.

Halle estuvo a punto de replicar algo como "estoy arruinada" más un suspiro, tirando de los botones de su camisa y dedicándose nuevamente a llamar a su compañera de equipo para informarle que no había novedades en la vigilancia, pero se le ahogó la voz y reposó la mirada en la mujer que era su objetivo a proteger. De repente sintió vergüenza de las manchas de sudor en sus axilas y bajo el busto. Kiyomi Takada había comenzado a seleccionar su vestuario para salir a cenar más tarde, con uno de sus muchos amantes. Sus senos eran tan prominentes como lo hubieran sido los de Halle un par de años antes, cuando no le costaba trabajo darse a excesos y era saludable hacerlo, porque la felicidad mantenía su figura a raya, al igual que el colesterol. Sus pezones estaban encarnados aún, por el contacto con el agua caliente y se dibujaban por debajo de la salida de baño, delgada y transparente.

-¿Podría prestarme algo para cambiarme? No me siento muy presentable en éstos momentos.-Preguntó tan cordialmente como le era posible, y justificándose como le hubieran enseñado a hacerlo en la escuela para señoritas a la que acudió de jovencita -de la cual estuvieron a punto de expulsarla varias veces, no tanto por sus notas, que eran muy elevadas, si no más bien por su tendencia a ser excesivamente atenta con sus profesores varones y algo ácida con las mujeres mayores que le tocaban entre los docentes. Una sonrisa de tarea bien hecha era lo que le nacía cuando debía dirigirse a esa mujer con la que ideológicamente, no congeniaba en absoluto, pero a la que se debía obligar a servir, si deseaba ser útil a la verdadera causa que le costaba insomnio en sobre-trabajo desde hacía años.

Takada parpadeó y sonrió. Halle notó casi en seguida que lo hacía forzadamente, sin restos de simpatía obligándole a tensar los músculos del rostro amenamente. No fue algo que le afectara demasiado.

-¿No tiene un traje de repuesto?-Re formuló disimulando su molestia ante la tentativa de que una extraña usara uno de los vestidos obsequiados por diseñadores adeptos al régimen.

Halle estuvo a punto de contestar, apretando los dientes en una sonrisa que era más bien el recelo de un entonces la escuchó reír, más divertida que despectivamente.

-Pues no.-Dijo sólo entonces, notando que esa mueca contenía un torrente de carcajadas, que seguramente parecerían las de una bruja de dibujos animados. Cuando Kiyomi Takada le miró, llevándose el dedo índice al mentón, parecía estar examinándole como a una de las muchas modelos/actrices que a menudo elegía para acompañarle en determinados eventos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Halle y brillaron, cómplices por vez primera. Ambas estaban sorprendidas de encontrarse en sus respectivos lugares. Probablemente tenían situaciones de trasfondo parecido, en especial en lo respectivo al trato con sus amantes.

-Acompáñeme. Debe haber algo para usted en mi guardarropa.

Nadie les observaba. Halle hizo un esfuerzo por no sentirse ridícula, ni experimentar culpa por no estar totalmente alerta para proteger a quien en el fondo era su objetivo. La siguió, con cautela, evitando mirarse en los múltiples espejos que cubrían las paredes de la habitación. Los anaqueles a su alrededor estaban repletos de perfumes y lociones de marcas reconocidas internacionalmente. Sacando la cuenta de todos ellos, equivaldrían a su paga de un año de cuando estaba en el FBI. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con un maniquí en la entrada y exclamó una maldición que Takada pareció ignorar, ocupada como estaba en encontrar algo que le fuera bien en su guardarropa. En seguida sacó de una percha un vestido color frutilla azucarada. Era de seda, demasiado ligero. Halle no podía creer que se lo prestaría.

-¡Una rubia va de rojo! Ese es tu color, sin lugar a dudas.-Takada le ofreció una de sus sonrisas plásticas, las que a menudo acompañaban ofertas de electrodomésticos no dañinos para el medio ambiente y de la mano de empresas que apoyaban a Kira. Era irritante la mayoría de las veces que Halle le veía en una pantalla, pero cara a cara le daba la impresión de que esa mujer sólo quería gustarle, más que venderle nada.

-¿Me lo prestará por hoy?-Se imaginaba pagando la factura de la tintorería más cuidadosa que le recomendaran, a fin de no ganar su rencor. Luego recordó quién diablos era y sintió deseos de devolverle su vestido hecho jirones en una caja forrada con papel celofán. Vio en un espejo que sus ojos se reían, aunque la boca le permaneciera torcida tras pronunciar la frase tan correctamente como pudo en su tosco japonés.

-Claro que no.-Kiyomi Takada tenía un modo muy singular de apretar los labios antes de sonreír, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos, perfectos. De repente era más una princesa recatada desbordando sus encantos que una bruja malvada tramando un conjuro.-Es suyo ahora. Yo tengo muchos vestidos. Más de los que tengo tiempo para usar y este en particular no es mi estilo.

Halle no pensaba apropiado recibir regalos de ese tipo por parte de alguien a quien acabaría secuestrando. Tenía una brújula moral que con frecuencia se torcía pudorosamente a su favor para permitirle ciertos excesos carnales, pero en este aspecto señalaba con rigidez el norte. Iba a protestar, cuando se encontró con los dedos índice y corazón de Takada Kiyomi, suavemente posados sobre sus labios despintados por la falta de tiempo (se despertó muy tarde, tras una noche de trabajo en el SPK).

Takada tenía los ojos profundos, como abismos cubiertos por sombras nocturnas. Sorprendentemente cálidos, al menos en aquel momento. Era imposible dejar de mirarlos. Hasta el guerrero germánico más valiente que se inventara de niña para suplantarle a la hora de repetir lecciones aburridas para una clase que detestaba o beberse la sopa aceitosa de su abuela extranjera, sucumbiría si le reviviera de los confines en los cuales, su adultez lo escondiera.

Halle sabía que el asistente del director podía entrar en cualquier momento al camerino a reclamar horarios, pero no pudo evitarlo: quería beber el extracto de esos ojos, así que se acercó a ellos tanto como le fue posible, poseída por la sensualidad del momento. Iba a hacerlo. ¡Iba a hacerlo! Pero entonces sintió la presión de los dedos regordetes de la presentadora sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón, deteniéndole. La frustración pintó una mueca en su cara. ¡Había estado tan cerca de robarle un beso delicado! Ahora le subía la sangre a la cara y sentía vergüenza de su atrevimiento.

-Sé que está agradecida, pero no es para tanto.-Sonrió su compañera, indulgente y pícara, como una elfa.

Halle sentía mucho calor que subía desde su pecho, escapaba por su camisa de algodón e impregnaba sus mejillas, pero no se detuvo una vez que cierta idea cruzó su mente, con la rapidez de una bala. Comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la blusa.

-Me lo pondré ahora mismo, si usted está de acuerdo.-Murmuró como pudo, tratando de parecer segura de sus palabras, aunque ya estaba completamente roja. Sus ojos eran puntos azules en un tomate con una peluca rubia de muy mal gusto. O eso creyó ver en uno de los espejos. Pero no le importaba, sólo quería despojarse de sus ropas y enseñar lo que años de ejercicio habían hecho con su cuerpo, a pesar de que sus curvas estuvieran drenadas, lo que no necesariamente era malo, teniendo en cuenta el ideal (esquelético) de belleza en las idols japonesas.

Los hoyuelos de la inmensa sonrisa de Takada, parecieron hundirse más y Halle entendió por qué era presentadora de televisión. Esa expresión estaba hecha para vender casi cualquier cosa y el aire intelectualoide que exhalaba esa mujer, con su traje y sus ojos que hablaban de muchas horas de lectura en su juventud (que aún no terminaba, porque tener veintitantos es ser aún joven, a pesar de que la expectativa de vida actual había disminuido notablemente a causa de las pesquisas de los fanáticos de Kira arriba de cuarenta años, que obtenían inmunidad ante la ley por sus inclinaciones políticas y a menudo enmascaraban terribles crímenes injustificados bajo "castigos que el Dios Asesino hubiera bendecido de estar a mi lado", según el testimonio de un estadounidense que había disparado contra una media docena de quinceañeros ebrios que descansaban en su acera, acusándoles de ladronzuelos promiscuos. No recibió sentencia. Halle sentía escalofríos de solo prender la televisión en estos días y lo evitaba en la medida en la que era posible, dado su trabajo), parecían atestiguar que lo vendido en cualquier caso, sería de calidad. Era imposible pensar que se negaran de forma alguna.


End file.
